


Mystery Ship

by Sunflower92



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower92/pseuds/Sunflower92
Summary: The Jedi Exile explores the newly acquired Ebon Hawk in the hopes of finding any supplies that could help. Instead all she finds are more questions.





	Mystery Ship

The Exile left the pilot and the old woman behind to look around the ship alone, hoping to find food, credits, or anything that might be of use when they landed on Telos. Instead what she found were…complications.  
First, and most alarming, was an HK droid in what was essentially a locked closet, neglected and sparking from damage. Resisting the urge to let her mind exhaust itself with imagining how it could have possibly gotten there, she immediately locked the door again, promising herself she’d address it later.

Next she made her way towards the ramp, taking care to listen to her footsteps in case there were any hollow compartments beneath the floor panels. She arrived at the ramp, the hull around her hastily repaired and looking rather worse for the wear. She had no trouble believing it had been patched by a small, solitary droid. The ship was clearly in need of extensive repairs after it’s brush with destruction, and a single droid couldn’t provide that no matter how determined. Hopefully, it would hold together until Telos.

_“My, the Harbinger really did a number on you didn’t she?”_ she thought, allowing her heart to ache a bit for the poor vessel. 

Afterwards, she drifted to the cargo hold. Empty. Which only made sense, considering the circumstances. She made her way around the room, rapping her knuckles along the walls. Frankly, the Ebon Hawk was proving to be rather unimpressive as far as smuggling ships went. Finally, she discovered a panel with a slight echo behind it. She ran her fingers along the edges hoping to find a switch or button to open it. She felt something depress beneath her fingers and the panel automatically opened to her.

Somehow this was more upsetting than the HK droid: the compartment contained a blaster, a few credits, some pazaak cards…

And Jedi robes.

Her mind began to race with questions. Did the Hawk belong to a Jedi? Who were they? What happened to them? To distract herself, she reached out to run her fingers along the scratchy fabric hoping to tease out some sort of emotional response: nostalgia, revulsion, anything.

She felt nothing… only a strange, faint vibration echoing through the emptiness inside her.

She took the blaster and credits and closed the compartment. She didn’t open it again.


End file.
